Magnolia
Magnolia belongs to BoneTheSandwing. Do not steal the character, coding, or any art on this page. Thank you! I did my best to notice When the call came down the line Up to the platform of surrender I was brought but I was kind In a Nutshell You find yourself entangled in the thick woods of the edge of the Rainforest Kingdom, a land so far from the village that it's kissed by the sea. Despite this, the trees are thick and block out the sunlight, as their only intention is to live. Monkeys and birds call eerily within their branches, their calls echoing across the land. As a lone traveler, this is the last thing you want. You feel frightened and intimidated. Suddenly, a large, pink RainWing glides down from the sky. Her rosy scales sparkle in the light she left while darting through the branches of an ancient tree. Though old, she is deft, and flies rather gracefully. Her striking amethyst eyes gleam, marred only by a few wrinkles. The RainWing gives you a smile, and offers you to come stay with her for a day. Her name is Magnolia, and she's the keeper of this neck of the woods. And sometimes I get nervous When I see an open door Appearance Age has been rather kind to this RainWing dragoness. Her good life choices have paid off, and it seems like living a as a passionate gardener and acrobat has strengthened her bones. Magnolia, at the middle of her life, seems to be as nearly as fit as she was in her prime. The only visible signs of age that show through are her dark-rimmed eyes and her limp tail, which can hardly be classified as prehensile anymore. Due to being older, Magnolia is rather large, with long, thin legs. It's obvious from her lithe, tight frame that she's not really strong, but quite deft. Magnolia has an odd way of walking that is almost identical to a pigeon's. She moves her feet in a harmonious motion, always sure of herself, and bobs her head sighly. But of her body parts, Magnolia values her wings the most. She uses her large, powerful wings to make aerial displays that dazzle and impress. Even though her tail isn't as fine as it once was, Magnolia can still use it as a rudder, making soaring for a crowd of dragons possible Her scales are almost always pink, like her favorite tree, the cherry blossom. Magnolia tends to let very little emotion spill out in color, only leaving traces and tendrils of color whirling around her scales when she's feeling strong emotions. At the ends of her body, such as the tip of the tail or the end of her talons leading into the claws, the rose turns into a much deeper pink, whilst the scales leading up are a mix between the two. Close your eyes, clear your heart Cut the cord History ... Category:RainWings Category:Females Category:Content (BoneTheSandwing) Category:Status (Leader) Category:Characters